Message Board
by AlbinoMonkeyC
Summary: Title says all. This is purely what I get after reading all of those annoyinglyaddictive SGA message boardmemo fics. Enjoy. Cookies to all my reviewers! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Pilot Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Bones? I'm not rich for crying out loud!!!!! I dono if I should take kredit for this plot line, either…

DOES ANYONE NOW HOW TO DELETE STORIES? IF YOU DO, PLEASE TELL ME!!! THERE ARE TWO FICS THAT NEED TO DIE.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**TO **the people it may concern Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Camille, Booth

**FROM:** Dr.Temperance Brennan:

**SUBJECT:** WHAT'S GOING ON?

I mean really. What is with this message board stuff? What are we supposed to be accomplishing with this?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO **Dr. Temperance Brennan

**FROM **Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT:** Message boards

It's just something to write down thoughts, messages, etc. it's for fun, really

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO **Dr. Temperance Brennan

**FROM** Special Agent Seeley Booth

**SUBJECT:** Message Boards

Whose idea was it to start this?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO **Special Agent Seeley Booth

**FROM **Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **Angela started it

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO **Dr. Temperance Brennan

**FROM** Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT** started what?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO **Angela Montenegro

**FROM **Special Agent Seeley Booth/Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT** started what?

You started the message board. To be frank, I (Booth) kind of like it. While I (Brennan) still don't get the point of it…………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO **Special Agent Seeley Booth/Dr. Temperance Brennan

**FROM **Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT** Are you two together?

I mean, you ARE using the same space to place a message……….. It just makes me wonder…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**TO **Angela Montenegro

**FROM **Special Agent Seeley Booth/Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **Are you two together?

NO!!!! We are partners. That does not mean that we are in a relationship!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**TO **Special Agent Seeley Booth/Dr. Temperance Brennan

**FROM** Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT** Are you two together?

Then why are you using the same message space?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO **Angela Montenegro

**FROM** Special Agent Seeley Booth/Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT** Same message space

Because we are in my (Brennan) office and working on the case which, by the way, YOU should be working on as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TO **Special Agent Seeley Booth/Dr. Temperance Brennan

**FROM **Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT **Same message space

Got the message. Logging off now……………

* * *

ok so how do you like. press the purple button and review if you want more of this...

yeah, and does anyone know how to delete stories? tell me!!!!!!!!!


	2. IM Smiley Faces

Ok, here it is!!!!!!! The second chapter of Message Board! I need a better name for this. Anybody got one? Thank you sas.90, PadawanCassy, virginagirl101, Bones 57, and Becca Hilpz for all the wonderful reviews.

* * *

**TO **Angela Montenegro 

**FROM**Dr. Zack Addy

**SUBJECT**Ur a genius.

Starting this message board. I love you (not in the affectionate way that indicates that we are in relationship, which we are not, but in the way that indicates that I am admiring you greatly.)

* * *

**TO **Dr. Zack Addy 

**FROM**Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT**Ur a genius

What? English please. I don't speak geek. I think I know what your saying, but I'm not certain. Do you mean "Thanks, I love you for putting this message board up?"

* * *

**TO**Angela Montenegro 

**FROM**Dr. Zack Addy

**SUBJECT**English please

What you said is exactly what I meant…

* * *

**TO **Dr. Zack Addy/Angela Montenegro 

**FROM **Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **What are you two discussing?

Or is that something that I really don't want to know:-(

**

* * *

**Dr. Temperance Brennan 

**FROM **Special Agent Seeley Booth

**SUBJECT **IM smiley faces.

I thought you didn't know how to use those… :-)

* * *

**TO**Special Agent Seeley Booth 

**FROM**Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT**IM smiley face

Angela taught me after deeming that my e-mails to her were (and I quote her) "too boring and dull to read without falling asleep"

* * *

**TO**Angela Montenegro 

**FROM**Special Agent Seeley Booth

**SUBJECT**IM smiley faces and Bones

Nice work.

* * *

**TO**Special Agent Seeley Booth 

**FROM**Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT**Thanks :)

* * *

**TO**Dr. Camille Saroyan/Dr. Temperance Brennan/Dr. Zack Addy/Angela Montenegro 

**FROM**Dr. Jack Hodgins

**SUBJECT**Lab results

You better come take a look at this. The victim's body is testing positive for radiation poisoning………

And uh, Booth better come too…

* * *

**TO**Dr. Jack Hodgins 

**FROM**everybody else

**SUBJECT**On our way

* * *

**TO**Dr. Jack Hodgins 

**FROM**Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT**The Victim

Nice going with the testing. However, if you and Zack blow anymore stuff up while trying to test something I will hurt you, isn't that right, Dr. Brennan?

* * *

**TO** Dr. Jack Hodgins/ Dr. Zack Addy 

**FROM**Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT**Blowing stuff up.

What Camille said is true, she will hurt you and I will help her.

* * *

**TO**Dr. Temperance Brennan/Dr. Camille Saroyan 

**FROM**Dr. Jack Hodgins

**SUBJECT**crap.

* * *

**TO**Dr. Temperance Brennan/Dr. Camille Saroyan 

**FROM**Dr. Zack Addy

**SUBJECT**What Hodgins said.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the 2nd instalment of my wonderful fic. I decided to add some seriousness (can't spell) in the fic. R&R 

Albinomonkeyc


	3. Zack and Hodgins better RUN

I'm back!!!!!!!! Missed me did ya? Phft, yeah right. Here's the 3rd chapter. More Zack/Hodgins exploide-ness. (is grinning very evilly). Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers (including one who I practically made read it, but she's a good friend, and reads my stuffuffuff, despite the fact that she doesn't know what's going on half the time…Stephanie)

* * *

**TO **Angela Montenegro 

**FROM **Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **TheUnnatural Silence of the Lab

Do you know what Zack and Hodgins are up to? It's too quiet in here…

* * *

**TO** Dr. Temperance Brennan 

**FROM **Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT **Unnatural Silence of Lab

Something about finding out the explosive substance in the victims body…….

* * *

A relatively large explosion rang throughout the Jeffersonian.

* * *

**TO** Dr. Temperance Brennan/Angela Montenegro

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT** What was that?

* * *

**TO** Dr. Camille Saroyan 

**FROM **Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **What was that?

We think that Zack and Hodgins exploded something…again.

* * *

**TO** Dr. Temperance Brennan/Angela Montenegro 

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT **Explosion

So I believe the question remains. Who want to go check the damage?

* * *

**TO** Dr. Camille Saroyan 

**FROM **Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT **Explosion

Not me, I all of the sudden have work to do….

* * *

**TO** Dr. Camille Saroyan 

**FROM **Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **Explosion

I'm working on my book; I can't go…

* * *

**TO **Dr. Temperance Brennan 

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT **Explosion

I can't go either, nor do I want too… but one of us has to go, either way…

* * *

**TO **Dr. Temperance Brennan/Dr. Camille Saroyan/ Angela Montenegro 

**FROM **Special Agent Seeley Booth

**SUBJECT** Explosion 

Since neither of you ladies are willing to go, I'll go. It can't be _that_ bad can it?

* * *

**TO **Special Agent Seeley Booth 

**FROM **Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT **Willing to go

Yes it can, I've seen those two cause an explosion that nearly blew out the Jeffersonians windows…

* * *

**TO** Dr. Temperance Brennan/ Dr. Camille Saroyan 

**FROM **Special Agent Seeley Booth

**SUBJECT** Willing to go

Is what Angela said true?

* * *

**TO** Special Agent Seeley Booth 

**FROM** Dr. Camille Saroyan/ Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT** Willing to go

Unfortunately, yes.

* * *

**TO** Dr. Camille Saroyan/Angela Montenegro/Dr. Temperance Brennan 

**FROM** Special Agent Seeley Booth

**SUBJECT** Fine, I'll go.

* * *

**TO** Special Agent Seeley Booth 

**FROM** Dr. Camille Saroyan/Angela Montenegro/Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **Our Hero

* * *

**TO** Dr. Camille Saroyan/Angela Montenegro/Dr. Temperance Brennan 

**FROM **Special Agent Seeley Booth

**SUBJECT **Our Hero

Glad to be of assistance.

* * *

**TO **Special Agent Seeley Booth 

**FROM **Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT **Our Hero

That was meant as sarcasm…

* * *

**TO** Dr. Camille Saroyan/Angela Montenegro/Dr. Temperance Brennan 

**FROM **Special Agent Seeley Booth

**SUBJECT **I'll go check now.

I'll tell you how bad it is.

* * *

**TO** Special Agent Seeley Booth 

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan/Angela Montenegro/Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **Thanks!

* * *

**TO** Dr. Camille Saroyan/Angela Montenegro/Dr. Temperance Brennan 

**FROM **Special Agent Seeley Booth

**SUBJECT **I checked

And it's pretty bad. The lab was almost completely destroyed.

* * *

**TO** Special Agent Seeley Booth 

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan/Angela Montenegro/Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **You checked

We're going to kill them.

* * *

**TO **Dr. Temperance Brennan/Dr. Camille Saroyan 

**FROM **Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT **We are going to kill them

Here's the plan. I'll take Zack, Camille takes Hodgins, and Temperance meets us in the middle by kicking both of their butts.

* * *

**TO** Angela Montenegro 

**FROM** Dr. Temperance Brennan/Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT **deal

We like the plan.

* * *

**TO **Dr. Zack Addy 

**FROM **Dr. Jack Hodgins

**SUBJECT **we'd better RUN!!

I know a place where we can hide. But we have to sneak out in order to get there.

* * *

**TO** Dr. Jack Hodgins 

**FROM** Dr. Zack Addy

**SUBJECT **we'd better run

Whatever, lets just get out of here before the ladies get us!

* * *

And Jack and Zack took off to the secret hiding spot in hopes of not getting killed.

* * *

What did you think? A little long, I know. Now press the purple button and review me!!! 


	4. Of Squrit Guns and Devil Horns

Hello ppl!!!!!!!! Cookies to all my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!! This chapter is NOT is message board format, partly because I need a break from writing all of those "TO, FROM, SUBJECT" lines, and also because the story line calls for it!  Enjoy Zack and Jack getting their buttocks kicked :)

* * *

Zack and Hodgins thought that they had made a clean getaway from the Jeffersonian (keyword: _thought_). This was not to be, as Angela spotted them on the way out.

"ZACK! HODGINS! DR. BRENNAN, DR. SAROYAN, I NEED SOME HELP CATCHING THE EXPLOSIVES!" Angela shouted

Dr. Brennan, who had been reconstructing a skull, (gently) put it down and ran to catch up with Angela. Dr. Saroyan was in the middle of paperwork that she had to do thanks to…. well, you know whom, so she was more than happy for the excuse to get up. Running with Angela and Dr. Brennan to catch the culprits was the perfect way to let out the pent-up anger that was in store for the two.

Zack and Hodgins clearly saw that they were being followed so Zack pulled down a couple of empty chairs while Hodgins lit a smoke bomb. The diversion was just enough for the pair to slip into Hodgins car in time to see the ladies come out of the building.

"Drats" Dr. Saroyan said, "They got away"

"I think I know where they went," Angela said

"Where? And how would you know?" Dr. Brennan said

"Hodgins place. He allowed me to explore the place, you know, kind of like a kid? Anyway I found a hallway that lead to a small room, and that room had a door that lead to a secret hiding space. I know it's cliché, but I seriously think that it's where their hiding spot is." Angela said

"Great, but do you have a key?" Dr. Saroyan said

Angela dangled a key in front of her.

"Excellent"

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Dr. Brennan said

"I'm a little scared to find out but ok, what should we do?" Dr. Saroyan said

"Give them a bath" Dr. Brennan said

Dr. Saroyan and Angela looked at her.

"With squirt guns"

Angela swore she could see devils horns holding up Dr. Brennan halo.

"That is…just genius" Dr. Saroyan said

"Who or what are you planning on squirting with water?" Booth said (he had just arrived at the Jeffersonian)

"Two certain scientists" Angela said

"Oh, for the lab bowing up? My son has 4 really big squirt guns, if you are interested." Booth said

"Why Booth" Dr. Brennan said, "We'd love it!"

"I hate it when she smiles like that." Angela said

**MEAN WHILE**

"Do you think that they're going to find us?" Zack asked nervously

"Nah, the spot that we're going to be hiding in is completely secret, nobody knows it exists" Hodgins said reassuringly

They pulled into the driveway of Jacks house and bolted up the stairs, through the front door, up another set of stairs, down a hallway, took 3 turns, up another staircase, into another hallway, and into a room. Jack felt the walls for a thin crack and pulled on it, revealing a staircase.

"In" Hodgins orders

Zack followed the orders

"You think that they'll look here?" Zack asked

"Nah, they don't even know that it exists." Hodgins said

**ON THE OTHER END OF TOWN**

"We ready?" Angela asked

"I believe so," Dr. Brennan said

"Lets get those guys" Dr. Saroyan said

They hopped into Saroyans car (well they couldn't exactly take Angelas, Booths, or Brennans, could they?). Angela drove because she knew the way.

"So the game plan is to sneak in, and totally get them soaked, right?" Dr. Brennan said

"That's the intention," Angela said

Dr. Brennan was grinning ear-to-ear. She hadn't had this much fun in a long while.

45 minutes later they pulled up into the driveway of Hodgins house. Angela tested the door; it was open. No need for the key today.

They sunk up the route that the boys had gone up earlier, into the room, up the staircase and behind the door at the top of the staircase.

"On 3" Angela said

"1…2…3!"

The ladies pushed the door open to reveal Zack and Hodgins. They then proceeded to squirt them. Dr. Saroyan took down Hodgins; Angela got Zack, and Dr. Brennan got both of the guys backside (especially their buttocks) wet.

"WE SURRENDER!!!" the men shouted at the same time

"Good, now are you going to clean up the lab?" Dr. Saroyan asked

"YES"

"But just how did you know that we would be here?" Hodgins asked

"Do you really want to know?" Angela said

"Ok, never mind"

The ladies lead the men down to where Booth was waiting, then into the cars to go back the Jeffersonian. Brennan rode with Zack and Hodgins, in order to make sure that they got back and didn't get away.

"So" Hodgins said, "We're totally screwed."

Zack nodded in agreement. When they got back to the Jeffersonian here was going to be hell to pay…

* * *

So what did you think? To me it's…ok. Didn't exactly come out as I wanted it, but it's ok. Tell me tell me tell me! Reviews help me write! 


	5. The day and a half AFTER

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I blame it on the weather, summer skool, and the fact that I haven't slept on a real bed in about 3 weeks…but mostly on the weather…he he he lol!!!

So anyway, this chapter and the next one (mostly the next one) have been looping 'round and 'round in my head. Yep, that's pretty much what's been happening. Oh, and for some reason the number of Shelya plot bunnies that refuse to leave me alone have doubled…shit.

* * *

**TO **Dr. Zack Addy/ Dr. Jack Hodgins

**FROM** Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT** Done yet?

Cleaning up the lab? Last I checked that mess was HUGE, sure you'll be able to get before Goodman gets back?

* * *

**TO **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**FROM **Dr. Jack Hodgins

**SUBJECT** Done yet?

As a matter in fact, yes we are. We have BEEN done.

* * *

**TO **Dr. Jack Hodgins

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT** Done yet?

Wow. How did you get that done in a day and a half? Or is that something I want to know? Be honest with me guys.

* * *

**TO **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**FROM **Dr. Jack Hodgins

**SUBJECT** Done yet?

With a lot of soap, water, and elbow grease.

* * *

**TO **Dr. Jack Hodgins

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT **Elbow grease

So, have you and Zack learned your lesson to not explode things with out permission?

* * *

**TO **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**FROM **Dr. Zack Addy

**SUBJECT **Lesson learned

I am very happy to say that my lesson about not exploding things with out permission and/or guidance has in fact been learned. I don't know about Hodgins though…can I get back to you on that one?

* * *

**TO **Dr. Zack Addy

**FROM** Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT **Lesson learned

Good. And Dr. Hodgins came to me this morning, you don't have to worry about it.

* * *

**TO **Dr. Camille Saroyan/ Dr. Temperance Brennan**FROM** Angela Montenegro 

**SUBJECT **Let's get OUTTA here.

The case c'est finis, we have flat out nothing to do and it's a perfectly good Friday night. Any of you want to see a movie?

* * *

**TO **Angela Montenegro

**FROM **Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT **Lets get OUTTA here.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel the same way. Want to see Hairspray? It looks like a very entertaining movie. Plus I have a fondness for John Travolta. It would be wise not to say anything else on that particular subject of actor.

* * *

**TO **Angela Montenegro

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT** Lets get OUTTA here.

Hairspray sounds good to me, that is if you're interested. But I have to swing by Booth's office to drop off the completed case file. Oh, and he owes me cash.

* * *

**TO **Dr. Camille SaroyanFROM Angela Montenegro 

**SUBJECT **"He owes me cash"

OOOOOOOOOO dare I ask why?????

* * *

**TO **Angela Montenegro

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**SUBJECT** uh, NO

* * *

**TO **Dr. Camille Saroyan/ Dr. Temperance Brennan

**FROM **Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT** Tonight's plans

Ok, so I've got the plans. We leave here around 5, drop off the stuff at Booth's office, then go see Hairspray. Deal?

* * *

**TO **Angela Montenegro

**FROM **Dr. Camille Saroyan/ Dr. Temperance Brennan

**SUBJECT** Tonight's plans

Sounds Ok to us.

* * *

**TO **Dr. Camille Saroyan

**FROM** Angela Montenegro

**SUBJECT **Tonight's plans

Good. :)

* * *

Ok, finally updated. Now I can get to the next FUN chapter. See you later.

Albino OUT!!!!!!!


End file.
